Panas kehidupan
by Yami-no-Kaminari
Summary: Shikamaru membeku. Shikamaru harus butuh kehangatan sekarang juga. Apa yang harus dilakukan Choji? Yaoi Lemon. Don't like, please begin read this story. Maybe you will like it :D


Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam beberapa karakternya saja.

Pairing : Shikamaru dan Chouji

Rate : M

Genre : ?

Warning : YAOI LEMON. READ IF YOU LIKE, DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. NOT RECOMMEND TO UNDER 18TH

* * *

Persahabatan Cinta

Shikamaru Nara, anak dari keluarga klan Nara saat ini, orang yang pendiam, pemalas, tidak suka kebisingan. Akan tetapi, di desa tempat tinggalnya saat ini, desa Konoha, dia dijuluki sebagai "God of Shadow and Tacticians". Seluruh perang yang yang melibatkan desa Konoha ini selalu dimenangkan karena taktik-taktik jenius dari si "Dewa" tersebut dan jurus bayangannya.

Sahabatnya , Choji Akimichi, anak dari keluarga klan Akimichi saat ini, orang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Shikamaru. Choji adalah orang yang aktif, terutama dalam makan, suka bertarung, tidak suka kesunyian, dll. Dia juga tinggal di desa yang sama yaitu desa Konoha. Dia juga memiliki julukan di desanya, "God of Giant" adalah julukannya. Semua perang yang berlangsung dapat dimenangkan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dari "Si Raksasa" Choji.

Suatu ketika…..

"Hei Shika! Sedang apa?" Panggil Kakashi (God of Copy) pada Shika.

"Menyusun taktik untuk perang dengan desa Kujagakure. Padahal desa ini wanita semua, tapi mereka memiliki daya fisik yang kuat. Bahkan sebagian fisiknya lebih kuat dari pada orang-orang di desa kita. Dari mana mereka memiliki fisik seperti itu?" Jawab+Tanya Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengirim orang-orang kita untuk memata-matai mereka. Siapa tau kita bisa mendapat informasi mengenai kekuatan fisik mereka" Sahut Maito Guy (God of Taijutsu)

"Aku sudah memikirkan rencana itu. Tapi mereka memiliki pengawasan yang ketat. Orang-orang dari luar desanya akan diperiksa secara ketat oleh penjaga disana." Jawab Shika.

"Bagaimana jika kita menunggu salah satu dari mereka keluar dari desa. Setelah ada yang keluar, kita tangkap dan kita interogasi orang itu." Sahut Jiraiya (God of Attack)

"Jiraiya-sama!" Ucap semua orang kaget kecuali Shikamaru.

"Hai." Jawab Jiraiya

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Jiraiya-sama. Semua orang di desa itu memakai sebuah kalung. Menurut pengamatan Neji (God of Rotation) yang menggunakan Byakugannnya, Sasuke (God of Eyes) yang menggunakan Sharinggan dan Rinnegannya, serta Naruto (God of Chakra) dengan deteksi kekuatan alamnya, alat tersebut hidup dan akan meledak bersama pemiliknya jika merasa pemiliknya diculik dsb." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Baik-baik pertemuan untuk hari ini selesai dulu. Kita lanjutkan nanti siang jam 13.00." Seru Tsunade (God of Life), Hokage (Pemimpin) di desa Konoha.

Shikamaru yang tidak tahu harus kemana, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favoritnya, di atas sebuah gedung. Disana dia merasa bebas. Melihat burung-burung yang bebas terbang di angkasa membuat ia merasa iri. Tanpa sadar angin yang sejuk di atas gedung tersebut membuatnya tertidur.

Ketika terbangun, dia tersadar bahwa disebelahnya saat ini terdapat seseorang yang sedang melihat ke angkasa. Orang itu adalah sahabatnya Choji Akimichi.

"Kau sudah bangun Shika?" Tanya Choji sambil tersenyum.

"Wah sepertinya aku tertidur." Jawab Shikamaru sambil tertawa. Hanya dengan Choji, Shikamaru yang terkenal pendiam dapat tertawa.

"Ada apa Shika?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Selain merasa tenang di dekat sahabatnya, Shikamaru juga sering merasa risih ketika di dekat Choji. Dia selalu merasa nyaman didekatnya. Dia selalu merasa seperti bersama pasangan hidupnya. Itulah yang membuatnya risih. Dia sadar bahwa dia dan sahabatnya ini adalah sesama lelaki. Hanya dia seorang yang tau rahasia ini.

"Shika, boleh aku bertanya?"

"T Tanya apa? Sebegitu pentingnyakah sampai kamu berkata 'Boleh bertanya ?' ?"

''Sejujurnya iya. ''

"A Apa?"

"E etoo…. A Apa aku benar-benar gemuk ya?" Ucap Choji malu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Puffttt….. hahahahahahaha. Pasti si Ino (God of Love) yang bilang ya?"

"I Iya."

"Biarkan saja orang berkata apa. Hidupmu adalah hidupmu, bukan hidupnya. Lakukan saja apapun yang kamu bisa untuk orang-orang disekitarmu. Lakukan yang terbaik dimanapun dan kapanpun kamu berada."

"Tapi aku takut Shikamaru."

"Takut apa?"

"Sampai saat ini aku belum punya pacar. Aku takut aku takkan punya pacar."

"Kalau menurut pendapatmu, aku sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Kau kan hebat Shikamaru. Gayamu keren, otakmu cerdas, dan wajahmu tampan. Paling tidak kamu sudah punya 7." Ucap Choji

"Hahahahaha makasih. Tapi jujur aku juga belum punya. Sekarang sudah terbukti kan bahwa penampilan, otak, dan wajah bagus itu belum tentu bagus? Mungkin saja kamu nanti yang punya pacar duluan. Hahaha." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Hehehe… Makasih ya Shika. Aku sudah mulai PD." Senyum Choji.

"Itu baru namanya sahabatku." Ucap Shikamaru

"Oh iya Shika, bari ini kamu bisa menginap di rumahku tidak? Kebetulan saat ini di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Keluargaku diundang sama Kazekage ke desa Sunagakure untuk membicarakan aliansi antara Konohagakure dan Sunagakure. Sudah lama juga kan kita tidak menginap bareng." Ajak Choji.

"Yokai Akimichi-sama." Jawab Shikamaru. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Nanti tunggu aku di sini ya. Aku mau membahas rapat lagi untuk perang dengan desa Kujagakure. Paling hanya 1-2 jam." Ucap Shikamaru

"Yokai Nara-sama." Jawab Choji. Mereka tertawa bersama.

Di tempat pertemuan rapat, Shikamaru bertemu dengan Jiraiya.

"Oh Shika! Rapat siang ini tidak jadi. Hokage sedang ada keperluan mendadak. Jadi kita akan rapat lagi besok pagi seperti biasa." Ucap Jiraiya.

"Baik. Terima kasih Jiraiya-sama… JIRAIYA-SAMA! Sejak kapan?" Tanya Shikamaru heran dengan kehadiran Jiraiya.

"Sejak rapat pertama juga saya sudah disini." Jawab Jiraiya sambil terheran.

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Cepat pergi sana. Kamu ada janji kan?"

"Baik. Terima kasih Jiraiya-sama."

"Ah…. Tunggu Shikamaru. Ada yang lupa kubilang padamu." Teriak Jiraiya

"Ada apa Jiraiya-sama."

"Sssttt…. Cinta itu datang tidak mengenal orang, waktu, dan tempat…"

Shikamaru yang memiliki otak kelewat cerdas langsung menangkap maksudnya.

'Bagaimana Jiraiya-sama bisa tahu? Sebaiknya aku harus cepat pergi agar tidak diinterogasi lebih lanjut.' Ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Baik saya mengerti ucapan anda. Terima kasih." Ucap Shikamaru sambil pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya.

"A… Tunggu… Cih padahal aku mau tanya apakah kalimat tadi cocok jika dimasukkan di buku karyaku selanjutnya." Ucapa Jiraiya kesal.

Shikamaru langsung pergi ke tempat Choji menunggu. Sesampainya disana, dia melhat Choji sedang menatap ke angkasa.

"Ayo Choji! Rapatnya sudah usai." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Cepat sekali? Ok baiklah." Jawab Choji.

Di dalam perjalanan, mereka saling membicarakan tentang pengalaman-pengalaman mereka pada misi yang pernah di jalani. Di tengah jalan, entah ada apa, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Petir menyambar tiang listrik disekitar rumah Choji sehingga listrik mati pada hari itu di desa Konoha. Karena ini bukanlah taktik perang dari musuh, maka Hokage tidak mengisyaratkan siaga.

Shikamaru dan Choji yang masih berada di tengah jalan, dengan langkah yang cepat mereka menuju rumah Choji. Tapi apa daya, jarak ke rumah Choji masih cukup jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Sehingga mereka baru bisa sampai disana 30 menit kemudian dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup yang menyebabkan lekuk badan dari kedua orang tesebut terceta dengan jelas.

"Hei Shika, kita sudah sampai. Ayo masuk!" Ajak Choji. Tetapi Shikamaru tidak merespon dan tetap berdiri di halaman rumah keluarga Akimichi.

"Ne Shika, hayaku!" Ajak Choji.

"Shika?" Choji pun mulai panik dengan keadaan Shikamaru saat ini.

"Shika jawab!" Teriak Choji.

Choji semakin panik. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar bahwa sahabatnya ini punya penyakit yang berbahaya. Jika Shikamaru berada dalam kondisi kedinginan yang cukup lama, Shikamaru akan membeku untuk beberapa waktu hingga dia mendapat kehangatan. Menyadari hal itu, Choji langsung mengangkat dan membawa Shikamaru masuk kedalam ruang tidurnya. Tidak ada kehangatan disana. Hanya sebuah lilin yang tersisa di rumahnya dan itupun digunakannya sebagai cahaya untuk menerangi kamar tidurnya dimana dia sedang berada bersama sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caranya memberi kehangatan pada Shika?"

Choji segera menuju lemari untuk mengambil baju-baju kering dan selimut. Namun dia baru sadar bahwa seluruh baju dan selimutnya hari ini sedang dijemur dan dapat dipastikan saat ini sudah basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Choji berpikir keras. Choji pun menemukan satu cara untuk menghangatkan sahabatnya itu di tengah kondisi seperti ini. Akan tetapi cara yang ditemukannya adalah melakukan sex (Choji mengetahui tentang sex ketika Kakashi menghadiahkan kado kepada Choji sebuah buku karangan Jiraiya karena Choji sudah lulus ujian Chunin).

"Bagaimana caraku melakukannya dengan seorang pria? Sedangkan aku juga seorang pria?" Ucap Choji.

Dengan menelan ludah….

"Maaf ya Shika. Hanya ini cara yang dapat terpikirkan untuk menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Choji di dekat telinga Shikamaru. Entah apakah Shikamaru mendengarnya atau tidak.

Choji mulai mencium bibir Shikamaru. Berusaha memasukkan lidahnya dan mengaitkannya dengan lidah Shikamaru. Semakin lama semakin ganas ciuman yang diberikan oleh Choji. Setiap satu menit, Choji berhenti melumat bibir Shikamaru agar kedua insan yang sedang bercumbu itu dapat bernafas. Alhasil, daerah disekitar bibir Shikamaru mulai menghangat.

Sadar akan hal itu, ciuman Choji turun ke leher Shikamaru. Memberikan Kissmark pada leher yang bersih itu. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Choji mulai melepas baju yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru hingga Shikamaru. Ciuman Choji kembai naik kembali ke telinga Shikamaru dan memberikan kissmark disana. Turun kembali kedaerah leher dan memberikan kissmark yang cukup banyak di sekitar daerah leher. Turun lagi dia mulai mencium dan mengemut puting kiri Shikamaru sambil sesekali menggigitnya dan memberikan kissmark di sekitar daerah tersebut. Hal itu juga dilakukannya di putting sebelah kanan.

Setelah itu, lidah Choji mulai menjilati dan memberi kissmark pada perut Shikamaru yang six-pack sambil kedua tangannya memilin puting Shikamaru. Semua bagian tubuh dari Shikamaru tidak terlewatkan sedikitpun oleh sapuan lidah Choji. Alhasil badan Shikamaru mulai hangat.

Tidak berapa lama setelah menjelajahi badan, Choji merasa bahwa di daerah bawah Shikamaru mulai 'meninggi'. Choji pun mulai membuka celana yang dikenakan oleh Shikamaru sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Terliatlah sebuah batang kemaluan yang sudah menegang tegak. Entah apa yang merasuki diri Choji, dia mulai memfoto Mr. P Shikamaru yang sedang tegak yang belum dilihatnya dan mengukur panjangnya. Panjangnya 19 cm dan diameternya 4 cm.

"Aku gak tau harus senang atau sedih melihatmu saat ini. Maaf ya Shika."

Choji mulai mengulum Mr. P Shikamaru. Panjangnya Mr. P tersebut menyebabkan Mr. P Shikamaru tidak muat di dalam mulut Choji. Dijilatnya ujung lubang Mr. P Shikamaru, dijilatnya 2 buah bola di sekitar Mr. P tersebut, dijilatnya lagi Mr. P dari mulai pangkal hingga ujungnya. Entah kenapa kuluman Choji semakin agresif. Mulutnya mulai bergerak cepat terhada Mr. P Shikamaru dengan sesekali menggigit. Tanggannya pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanannya memijat-mijat bola-bola di sekitar Mr. P tersebut. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin bergantian puting Shikamaru.

10 menit kemudian Choji merasa Mr. P mulai berdenyut dengan kencang. Choji pun melepaskan kulumannya dan mengocok Mr. P Sikamaru dengan cepat. Tidak lama kemudian keluarlah cairan sperma dari Mr. P Shikamaru yang banyak. Menghujani muka serta tubuh Choji yang masih berpakaian lengkap yang basah kuyup dan tubuh Shikamaru yang sudah telanjang sepenuhnya. Bersamaan dengan 'hujan' Shikamaru tersebut, Shikamaru mulai mendapat kesadarannya kembali dan mulai tersadar sepenuhnya.

"A apa apaan ini! A Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Teriak Shikamaru.

Choji yang mengetahui sahabatnya sudah sadar kembali merasa senang. Dia memeluk Shikamaru tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Syukurlah Shika kamu udah sadar. A aku takut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tadi kau membeku. Aku takut." Ucap Choji sambil menangis.

Shikamaru yang bingung dengan perkataan Choji berusaha untuk berpikir. Setelah bias berpikir jernih kembali, Shikamaru pun ikut memeluk Choji.

"Terima kasih ya aibou. Pasti tadi penyakitku kambuh ya. Maaf ya udah buat kamu khawatir dan … terima kasih." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya." Jawab Choji.

"Etoo… sepertinya tadi kamu melakukan sesuatu yang diluar akal pikiran? Kenapa aku bias telanjang saat ini? Kenapa banyak tanda di seluruh tubuhku? Lalu apa ini? Kenapa ada sperma di sekitarku? Dan… Kenapa ada foto kamu sedang mengoral Mr. P ku?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada agak tinggi.

"A anoo… E etooo….." Choji mulai panik karena dia lupa menghilangkan bukti.

"CHOJIIIIII!" Teriak Shikamaru.

"Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf." Ucap Choji.

"Daisuki." Ucap Shikamaru di dekat telinga Choji sambil memeluknya kembali.

"Hah?"

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku ini lebih lama lagi. Aku suka kamu. Aku gak tau kenapa, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman dan bahagia denganmu. Apakah ini cinta aku tidak tau. Aku bingung. Aku tak tau harus gimana. Aku…"

"Cukup Shika. Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis." Ucap Choji sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Shikamaru sebagai isyarat untuk diam.

"Etoo… Shika. Boku mo. Kimi no koto ga suki desu. Yoroshiku." Ucap Choji malu.

Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Choji, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Shikamaru mulai mengecup bibir sang sahabat. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat permukaan bibir sahabatnya dan sesekali menggigigit kecil. Choji yang merasa diberi tanda membuka mulutnya. Shikamaru yang mendapat 'izin' dari sahabatnya ini, mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Choji. Membelai langit-langit mulut Choji, mengabsen satu persatu gigi sahabatnya yang tersusun rapi, yang kemudian saling mengaitkan lidah satu sama lainnya.

Choji yang merasa sudah kehabisan nafas, memberikan isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk berhenti. Shikamaru pun mengerti maksud sahabatnya itu. Lidahnya mulai turun menjelajah ke leher sahabatnya yang bersih ini dan memberikan kissmark yang sangat jelas. Tak tinggal diam, tangannya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa mulai membuka baju Choji hingga bagian tubuh atas Choji tidak tertutup apapun.

"Tubuhmu ternyata memang gemuk ya. Xixixi. Tapi aku suka." Ujar Shikamaru

"Yurusena…"

Lidah Shikamaru kembali turun menuju dada Choji. Shikamaru mulai mencium dan mengemut putting Choji dimulai dari sebelah kanan sambil sesekali menggigitnya dan memberikan kissmark di sekitar daerah tersebut. Hal itu juga dilakukannya di putting sebelah kiri.

"Ah…. Shi… Shika… Ah… " Desah Choji saat putingnya dihisap bergantian.

Setelah puas mempermainkan putting Choji, lidah Shikamaru mulai menjilati dan memberi kissmark pada perut Shikamaru yang bulat sambil kedua tangannya memilin puting Choji. Semua bagian tubuh dari Choji tidak terlewatkan sedikitpun oleh sapuan lidahnya.

"Ah… Shika…" Desah Choji.

"Hehehe. Sepertinya punyamu yang dibawah minta untuk dibebaskan?" Senyum cengir Shikamaru

Shikamaru yang sadar bahwa Mr. P milik Choji semakin keras, mulai membuka resleting celana Choji dan mengeluarkan Mr. P sahabatnya itu.

"Punyamu kecil sekali Choji. Kalau diperkirakan paling hanya 12 cm dan itu pun sudah tegak sempurna." Ucap Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mulai menjulurkan lidahnya, menyentuh ujung kepala Mr. P sahabatnya. Kemudian Shikamaru memasukkan Mr. P Choji yang dianggap kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ssshhhh….. mmmhhhhhh….." Choji mendesah saat lidah Shikamaru berputar di kepala Mr. P nya, memanja setiap bagian dari Mr. P tersebut hingga pangkalnya dengan gigitan kecil sesekali. Dan tidak lupa pula Shikamaru mengulum 2 buah bola Choji hingga desahannya semakin keras.

"Ahhh…."

Shikamaru yang merasa Mr. P Choji terus berdenyut-denyut di dalam mulutnya, mengerti sebentar lagi Choji akan mencapai klimaksnya. Shikamaru pun semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya naik turun sambil tangan kanannya memilin putting Choji bergantian dan tangan kirinya berusaha membangunkan Mr. P nya sendiri.

"Ahhh…. Shika… a… aku… ke… keluar…" Teriak Choji. Choji mengeluarkan puncak klimaksnya di dalam mulut Shikamaru hingga spermanya banyak yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru saking banyaknya.

"Punyamu kecil, tapi isinya banyak ya. Aku suka." Ucap Shikamaru. Choji tersipu malu.

"Wah Choji, punyamu sudah tertidur kembali, tapi punyaku sudah bangun lagi." Ucap Shikamaru goda.

Shikamaru mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Choji dan memasukkan jari telunjukknya ke lubang Choji.

"Akh… sakit!" Ucap Choji.

"Bertahan ya aibou. Awalnya memang sakit, tapi nanti tidak kok." Ucap Shikamaru

"E… etoo… bagaimana kamu bias tau Shika?" Tanya Choji.

Shikamaru yang juga untuk menjawab, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar dan langsung memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya ke lubang Choji.

"SHIKAAA!" Teriak Choji.

"Lubangmu sempit sekali Choji. Aku sudah selesai pemanasannya." Ucap Shikamaru sambil mencabut 3 jarinya dari lubang Choji.

Shikamaru kemudian melumuri Mr. P nya dengan sperma yang masih berceceran di sekitar sebagai pelumas. Kemudian Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Choji dan mengarahkan Mr. P nya yang sudah keras sedari tadi itu ke lubang pria gemuk tersebut. Dengan sekali hentakan yang kuat, Mr. P Shikamaru yang panjangnya 19 cm langsung masuk seutuhnya.

"Uaaaaggggkkkkkhhhh… Sakitttttt….." Teriak Choji kesakitan. Shikamaru berhenti sejenak dan kemudian mencium Choji agar lebih tenang sambil Mr. P nya tetap tertanam di lubang Choji. Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Bergeraklah Shika…" Ujar Choji.

Shikamaru tersenyum, kemudian Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh Choji yang gemuk itu hingga Mr. P nya tersisa hanya kepala saja. Kemudian menghantamkannya keras-keras ke dalam tubuh Choji.

"Ahhh….. lebih…. dalam… lebih… cepat… ahhh…." Desah Choji semakin menjadi-menjadi. Sepertinya hentakan keras yang dilakukan Shikamaru mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Sesuai perintah anda" Balas Shikamaru sambil terus menghujamkan Mr. P nya semakin cepat dan dalam ke tubuh gemuk tersebut, membuat sahabatnya yang gemuk itu meraung-raung nikmat

Serangan yang bertui-tubi oleh Shikamaru mengenai sweet spot Choji berkali-kali. Entah sejak kapan Mr. P Choji kembali terbangun, tiba-tiba tubuh Choji menegang, matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya terkatup erat.

"Shika… aku… keluar… ahhh…." Teriak Choji tidak karuan.

"Bersama-sama Choi… hah hah hah… aku juga mau keluar" Balas Shikamaru.

Dinding-dinding rectum Choji berkontraksi dan meremas erat Mr. P Shikamaru, menciptakan suatu surge duniawi.

"Shikaaa…."

"Chojiii…"

Mereka pun mengeluarkan spermanya bersama-sama. Shikamaru memuntahkan spermanya di dalam lubang Choji hingga sebagian spermanya keluar. Sedangkan Choji memuntahkan spermanya dan mengenai tubuhnya dan sahabatnya Shikamaru. Shikamaru kemudian menjilati sperma yang terdapat pada tubuh Choji lalu memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Kau adalah milikku yang paling berharga Choji." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kau juga Shika. Aku sayang kamu." Ucap Choji.

"Aku sayang kamu." Jawab Shikamaru.

Kemudian mereka langsung tertidur pulas di tempat tersebut dengan tubuh Shikamaru yang berada di atas Choji dan Mr. P Shikamaru yang masih tertanam di lubang Choji.

Keesokan paginya…

"Gawat. Aku telat rapat. Choji bangun." Teriak Shikamaru.

"Shika! Jam berapa sekarang? Aku telat untuk misi." Teriak Choji.

Kemudian mereka langsung bergegas mandi, berpakaian, makan, kemudian pergi melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasa tanpa ada orang yang tau dengan peristiwa kemarin.

Satu jam kemudian setelah mereka berdua pergi, keluarga Akimichi kembali dari berpergian. Tiba-tiba…

"Ayah!" Teriak Ibu Choji.

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya ayah Choji heran.

"Bapak ini apa (menunjuk pada sperma sisa semalam yang lupa dibersihkan) Anak kita semalam ngapain ya pak?" Tanya Ibu Choji heran.

~FIN~

* * *

Kira-kira orang tua Choji sadar gak ya?

Ini fanfic pertamaku dan langsung bikin cerita rate M. Maaf ya kalo typo, dkk. Namanya juga awam. Reviewnya ditunggu ya minasang... :)


End file.
